Promise
by AkumaCrimson
Summary: It was a day to themselves, and they decided to spend it in a special way. AU, VanVen


Just a short one shot for VanVen day. I posted it on deviantart earlier, and I forgot to put it here.

This is an idea I got while roleplaying with someone. This is AU, as you can see, and based on what happened in that roleplay. Basically, Ven thought about the idea of taking Vani with him to Disneyland, and so this fic was born.

Crack and OOC-ness is expected. First time writing VanVen, so go easy on me. I haven't been to the park for so long either, so point out anything I did wrong. c:

Don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"What. The. Hell." Vanitas frowned deeply as he got out of the car, staring at the entrance to the amusement park with unhidden disinterest. Kids laughed as they entered the park, parents following them with a shake of their heads. Even from the entrance, he could tell that he was not going to like this.

As he continued looking at the place with disgust, a small laugh entered his ears, turning around to see the person who dragged him here in the first place. The spiky - haired male glared at the blonde boy, which he only shrugged off as nothing. "Don't glare at me like that, Vanitas. You promised you'd go to Disneyland with me!" Ventus scolded him, smirking when the other frowned and went on walking, narrowly avoiding the children and their parents.

"I didn't promise anything. You dragged me here, you idiot."

Ventus gave a small huff, before running to catch up with him. By the look on the other's face, he wasn't too pleased with the place. Not that Ven already figured that out when they had talked about this prior to coming here. "But still, we're here, so stop acting like an antisocial humbug. And I'm not an idiot!" Despite their little argument, they arrived at the ticketing booth without much trouble.

Ven inwardly cringed at the long line, and he can already feel Vanitas emitting a deadly aura. Not that he didn't expect the long line either, seeing as it is the holidays, but was it really that long? "Uh... wait here." Ven told the other, before disappearing into the crowd.

Vanitas only huffed as Ven left, and went over to sit on one of the benches. He just couldn't stand this place. There were too many kids, laughing and smiling like they didn't have a care in the world, and the... what the hell is that? Vanitas frowned deeply at the sight of a costumed Mickey Mouse taking pictures with some other kids. That, he was not pleased to see, nor did he want to see that ever again. Deciding to ignore it, the dark-haired male averted his eyes elsewhere, anywhere to distract him enough until Ventus came back.

"I hate this fucking place," he muttered to himself, looking around to see if there is any sign of Ventus. Apparently not. What's taking him so long? That idiot! He thought sourly, resisting the urge to kill just about anything in the vicinity, which took a lot of effort. If Ven didn't get here soon -

"Vanitas!" The male's head snapped up upon hearing his voice, looking to see Ven coming over to where he sat. The blonde paused in front of him, panting a bit, while he smiled brightly at him. "There you are. I got the tickets. Let's go in!" Without a second thought, Ven grabbed the other's hand in a vice grip, dragging him over to the entrance to Disneyland. Vanitas grimaced as he was pulled along, and he knew that this was going to be hell.

* * *

"Where do you want to ride first?" Ven asked as they walked along the park, gazing at the map with narrowed eyes. There were too many rides here, and they couldn't possibly ride on every single one. And he didn't have any particular ride he'd want to go.

"I'd prefer it if we just leave, Vanitas answered, frowning as he dodged some kids running in his direction. He really hated this place, and if it wasn't for the guards and Ven, he would have killed a kid or two by now. Ven looked at him with a frown, before sighing tiredly. It was expected of him, after all.

"No. Besides, we just got here! You should loosen- Oh! Let's go on that ride!" Ven suddenly dragged Vanitas with him to line up, grinning to see that there wasn't a lot of people lined up for this one. The spiky-haired male only stared at the attraction in disbelief. "We're going to ride teacups? What the hell?"

Ven only huffed, knowing that someone like Vanitas would think it childish. "What? You have a problem with it? It's fun!"

"... All you do is spin around in them. How is that fun, hm?"

"W-Well... Just wait! You haven't even ridden it yet!"

Vanitas chuckled a bit, but left it at that. Ven just continued to frown while looking at the other guests spinning around in the teacups, laughing their worries away. If only he could enjoy this like they did. He would if his companion wasn't such a jerk in the first place.

A chuckle escaped the dark-haired male's throat again, which made Ven frown and look back at Vanitas. The blonde raised an eyebrow when he saw the other smirking at him, and knew there was something up. Nothing good ever came up whenever he wore that arrogant smirk. Well, at least for him. "What's with that smirk?" Ven didn't know if it was right to ask, but oh well, he can't take it back now.

"What? I'm not allowed to smirk?" Vanitas answered calmly, even though he still wore that smirk. Looking up from Ven, he then added, "The line is moving, idiot."

It took about five seconds for Ven to realize what he meant. Turning, he saw that all the teacups were empty and a new batch of people entered into the attraction. Both males went ahead and entered a light green one, while all the other teacups were being filled. Ven sat on one end, while Vanitas sat on another.

Ven was grinning, all thoughts and worries out of his head for the moment as the ride started, gripping the wheel in the middle to start spinning immediately. Vanitas didn't seem fazed by it, not until they were spinning at a pace that would make a normal person throw up. Apparently, Ven didn't seem to feel it as he laughed cheerily, just like the other kids that were riding the other teacups were.

Although he stopped laughing for a moment when he suddenly slid over to Vanitas' side while they were spinning. "Ah, oh sorry Va-" before he could finish his sentence, an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against the other male. He couldn't help but gasp at the sudden movement, and all too soon, he realized just how fast they were spinning in the teacup. He could already feel dizzy now, and Ven didn't know if it was from the ride or from being this close to Vanitas. In public.

"Hm, how pathetic. Are you seriously unable to keep your balance on this thing?" A mocking voice told him, and Ventus swore he could feel the other smirking down at him again. He tried to shove Vanitas away, but it was no use when the other male tightened his grip, making Ven wince. Turning, the blonde glared at his smirking companion, ignoring the fact that they were still spinning in the teacup. "Vanitas, we're out in public. Now cut it out." He hissed at the other male, who didn't seem so keen on listening to him. Vanitas only kept smirking and 'accidentally' rubbed his hand against the crotch of the boy's pants. Ven couldn't help but yelp quietly, looking around to see if anyone was looking. Luckily, they were all too busy spinning around in the teacups to notice. Good, he didn't want others to know what they were doing at the moment.

Ventus was about to push him away when the teacups slowed down, coming to a halt the next second. Relief washed over the blonde as he was released, stepping outside of the over-sized teacup, Vanitas following with a frown. Well, he missed that chance. No matter, he wasn't going to back down yet.

Ventus almost went into a sprint until he was out of that attraction. That was close. He really didn't want to do anything with Vanitas, not in a public amusement park! There were kids here, and he could get fired! That wouldn't be good. He glared at the spiky-haired male as he caught up with him, Vanitas giving him a smirk in return. "Don't do that again, jerk."

Vanitas only chuckled in response, and said, "I can't make any promises on that."

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, before he grudgingly followed his companion back into the streets of Disneyland. He'd have to be more wary next time they ride something like that.

* * *

Oddly enough, the day went by without much trouble, which was quite a surprise for Ventus. He would have known Vanitas was going to do something: be it punch a kid for being too noisy, or try and tease Ventus into kissing him in public. Or something worse, but Ven didn't really want to think about that right now. No one knows when Karma could strike.

"Aren't all the lights pretty?" Ven commented just as they walked through the Main Street, smiling as he watched all the lights shine. He wasn't about to let Vanitas bring him down, just like the other thousand times he tried to just earlier. The park was beautiful at night, adding to the fact that it's almost Christmas. There were decorations everywhere, and it was all so festive.

Vanitas only walked right behind him, giving no comment to the blonde's outburst. He had been dealing with the place pretty well so far, but he really just wanted to leave.

Cerulean eyes stared back at the other male, before Ven came to a halt in his pace and went over to Vanitas. "...We can leave, if you want to. It's almost the end of the day anyway." Ventus murmured, soft enough to be overpowered by the crowd, but loud enough for the other to hear. The black-haired male only sighed and replied, "Do what you want."

The blonde frowned at his response, grabbing Vanitas' hand for the nth time today to drag him out of the park. Just when he thought that they were actually going to leave, Vanitas frowned as they entered into the other part of the park: California Adventure. Throughout the day, they had been switching simultaneously between both parks when Ven would remember a ride they just had to go. Sometimes it was in the California Adventure side, and other times, it was in Disneyland. Vanitas didn't try to question it.

"I thought we were going to leave, Ventus." Vanitas said, letting the other male drag him while they dodged other people.

"No, not until we ride that one!" Ventus pointed at the big Ferris Wheel in the distance, increasing his pace a bit. Vanitas blinked at the sight of it, although a small smirk appeared on his face. Maybe just one more ride wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"This is so pretty! I bet the fireworks will be beautiful up here." Ven exclaimed with enthusiasm, gazing out the window of the gondola they were in. The view was spectacular, and it just took his breath away. On the other hand, Vanitas was gazing out the window with an indifferent look, unlike his companion. Not that Ven noticed that, so he continued staring at the scenery with unhidden interest.

Vanitas glanced back at Ven, who was still admiring the view, not paying any mind to the other male. Perfect. Stealthily, he reached over to the other side of the gondola, sitting right next to where Ven was situated. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist, pulling him close. Ven only blinked and turned around, or at least tried to while the other held him in a vice grip. "Vanitas, I told you that we shouldn't do it in public! Now let me go!"

A rich chuckle escaped from the other's lips, before a sudden crash made Ven jump in his position, the ride coming to a complete halt. "What was that?" he asked, although knowing the other, he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.

"It was probably nothing. And we're not in public. At least, no one should see us up here," Vanitas smirked again before sinking his teeth on the other's ear, making Ven gasp in surprise. Moments later, it turned into a moan as Vanitas started to nibble and lick at that same spot. Feebly, Ven struggled under the man's grip, even though he knew that it was no use.

"V-Vanitas! St-Stop! You know they have cameras in here!" he shouted at the other, who in turn just chuckled while continuing his ministrations. Ven bit his lip to keep from moaning, which didn't do much as hands started to unbutton his shirt, and those lips hovered down to his neck, biting and nibbling on the pale skin. A groan escaped the blonde's lips as he felt the temperature rise despite the breeze coming from the window.

Vanitas stopped for a short moment to answer the blonde, "I already took care of it earlier, so stop worrying."

"What do you- ahhh..." Ventus moaned again as the other started his ministrations again. He froze for a bit when he felt one hand snake inside his pants, grabbing his awakening length in a strong, yet oddly gentle grip.

"Hm, someone seems to be enjoying this." Vanitas whispered huskily against the blonde's ear, a small shiver going down the other's spine as that hand started teasing his length. Ven's breathing became labored, and he could feel the blood rise to his cheeks, a needy moan escaping his lips again. "V-Vanitas..."

The other only chuckled for the nth time today, and leaned down to claim those alluring lips, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Ven's length, feeling the pre-cum drip down his hand. Ven jerked suddenly at the feeling, moaning through the kiss, which came out muffled.

When they separated, Ventus was panting from the kiss, trying to recover the oxygen he lost. Vanitas only continued to tease him under there, and Ven felt deprived of air again just as quickly as before.

A whirring sound in the air caught both males' attention, as they looked up to see an array of colors shine in front of them seconds later, a large boom resounding through the night sky as the fireworks began to take the sky. Ven's eyes brightened, and just for a moment, his focus was on the beautiful show, too awed to notice that Vanitas had stopped. "The fireworks started!" He shouted enthusiastically, grinning as he laid back, using Vanitas as a sort of head rest. He didn't think the spiky-haired male would mind, after all.

Two arms circled his waist again, and this time, they only stayed there, not wandering to anywhere else. Ven blinked lightly, looking up from his position to see Vanitas looking ahead, a calm look on his face as he also watched the scene in front of him. A grin settled on the blonde's face before looking back, continuing to admire the fireworks without complaint.

And then he knew that this was the best Christmas present he could ever get.

* * *

The room was a big mess, so to speak. Not that it mattered in the end anyway. She was here to do her job, after all. As much as she didn't like working in this place, there wasn't much of a choice. Sometimes, this job was a real pain to do, and sometimes, it was okay.

Chewing another piece of gum in her mouth, the blonde woman looked over to the screen where she had expected him to be at, expression at once going to shock when she saw the scene in front of her. At least this doesn't have a speaker. She thought to herself, averting her gaze from the two males on one of the gondolas. Well, not like she would have expected it, seeing as he did come to her just before the day started. Even though his orders were a bit suspicious to her, she wasn't going to say no to money.

"...Whatever, as long as I got paid." She commented to herself, leaning back into her chair and chewing another piece of gum, ignoring the screen where it showed two guys, obviously naked, and locked together in a kiss.

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
